Transcripts/The Mysterious Mare Do Well
chattering : Scootaloo: Attention, everypony! Attention! The official Rainbow Dash Fan Club will come to order. Let's get right down to our first order of business. I motion that Rainbow Dash be declared the most awesome pony in Ponyville. : Snails: I second the motion, and might I add that if you looked up the word 'awesome' in the dictionary, there would be a picture of Rainbow Dash. : agreeing : Snips: I object! : gasp : Snips: I think the word 'awesome' is played out! Rainbow Dash deserves better! I motion that we declare her the most stupendous pony! : Scootaloo: 'Stupendous'? Is that the best you've got? I motion that we declare her... wonderiffic! : Snips: Astonishing! : Scootaloo: Breathtaking! : Snips: Astounding! : Scootaloo: Bedazzling! : Rainbow Dash: What about super-ultra-extreme-awesomazing? : agreeing : Scootaloo: All in favor of declaring Rainbow Dash the most 'super-ultra-extra-uh-whatever you said' pony in all of Ponyville, say 'aye'! : Fan club: Aye! cheering : Rainbow Dash: giggles : song : Rainbow Dash: sigh What a beautiful day. There's nothing like a dip in the clouds to make a Pegasus feel super relaxed. : Aura: Help! Help! Help! Help! : Rainbow Dash: Looks like my sky swim will have to wait! I'm Rainbow Dash, and I'm here to rescue you! : cheering : Rainbow Dash: Wow. What's with this crowd? Uh, thanks, everypony. It was really no big deal. : Aura: To me it was! You're my hero, Rainbow Dash! : cheering : Scootaloo: That Rainbow Dash sure is something. : Snips and Snails: Something special. : "Millie": screams : Cream Puff: crying : cheering : Rainbow Dash: gasps Oh no! There's something wrong with the baby! : gasps : Rainbow Dash: She's not cheering for everypony's favorite hero, Rainbow Dash! : cheering : clicking : Scootaloo: There just aren't enough words in the dictionary to describe Rainbow Dash's awesomeness. : Twilight Sparkle: I can think of a few new words. : Applejack: And I bet 'modest' is not one of them. : cheering : Twilight Sparkle: No, but she is kinda awesome. : ponies chattering : wood : Rainbow Dash: Never fear, your friendly neighborhood Rainbow Dash is here! : ponies screaming : cheering : Pony 1: We'd be lost without you! : Pony 2: You're our hero, Rainbow Dash! : Crowd: Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! : Rainbow Dash: I can't hear you! : Crowd: Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! : Twilight Sparkle: Call me silly, but I think this whole hero thing might be going to Rainbow Dash's head. : Pinkie Pie: You may be right...silly. : Rainbow Dash: And then I zoomed into the well. I knew it would be dark and dangerous, but I didn't let that stop me. Danger's my middle name. Rainbow 'Danger' Dash. Thinking back on it, I acted pretty awesomely heroic that day. : Spike: That day. : Applejack: Awesomely heroic that day and awesomely arrogant ever since. : Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle: Mm-hm. : Rainbow Dash: Hey, Applejack. How'd you like to be immortalized as my friend? : Applejack: Immorta-what? : clicking : Twilight Sparkle: Are you taking notes? : Spike: Yup! I've been hoof-picked by Rainbow Dash herself, to write her autobiography! : Twilight Sparkle: Umm, autobiographies are supposed to be written by the pony they are about. : Rainbow Dash: Maybe for your normal, run-of-the-mill ponies. But I'm far too busy saving lives to stop and write. That's why I hired Spike as my ghost writer. : Pinkie Pie: yelps Spike's a ghost! : Rainbow Dash: ...Anyway. Spike here writes down everything I say. Don't you, Spike? : Spike: Don't... you... Spike. Got it! : Rainbow Dash: This way, I can stay focused on performing those acts of bravery that nopony else has the guts to perform. Yep, it takes guts. But it also takes brains. And sometimes a big lunch and a nap. Being a hero is surely not for everypony, but I'm up to the challenge. : Rainbow Dash: grunts There you go. : "Lemon Daze": Someday, I wanna be just like you! : Rainbow Dash: Aim high, kid, but don't aim for the impossible. : Cherry Berry: screams : gasp : Cherry Berry: Help! Help! : Snips: Uh, don't you think you should go and help? : Rainbow Dash: muffled Yeah, yeah. I've got a good ten seconds to spare. Just a couple more. : Spike: The tension is unbearable. Will Rainbow Dash make it on time? : cheering : Pony: Holy turnips, that pony came outta nowhere! : Daisy: I've never seen such bravery in all my life! : Mayor Mare: That's right! Ponyville has a new hero. A mysterious mare that has done well by our fair city today. I dub this new masked hero 'The Mysterious Mare Do Well'! : cheering : Rainbow Dash: Mare Do Well, huh? Well that mare would do well to stay outta my way! Ponyville's only got room for one hero, and that hero is me! : screaming : Rainbow Dash: throat Never fear, your friendly neighborhood Rainbow– : Globe Trotter: Excuse me, uh, do you think you could skip your catchphrase and just hurry up and save us?! : Rainbow Dash: Ugh, fine! Picky, picky. Whoaaaa! Aah! : cheering : "Wisp": Oh, thank you, Mare Do We– e... : Rainbow Dash: I can't believe it. Mare Do Well is stronger than me? Well, a hero is more than just muscle, and she's gonna learn that the hard way. : and drills : Crafty Crate: Huh? : Rainbow Dash: Huh? Never fear, your friendly neighbor– Whoa! : creaking : crashing : Rainbow Dash: Never fear– Uh! I'm coming! Hold on! Whoa! : Jack Hammer: Look! : Crafty Crate: cheers : "Jim Beam": Look out for the– Watch out for falling– On your left! Agh! Your other left! : Rainbow Dash: Here ya go, safe and sound. : crash : "Jim Beam": faints : Rainbow Dash: Well, Mare Do Well, or should I call you Mare Do Slow? You're gonna have to pick up the pace if you wanna compete with me, 'cause I move like lightning. : "Rivet": Actually, she saved all of us! We owe her our lives! : cheering : Rainbow Dash: growls Okay. She's strong, fast, and somehow knows what's gonna happen ahead of time. I've gotta step up my game. : rushing : Rainbow Dash: gasps If the dam breaks, the whole town will be flooded! Looks like Ponyville needs a hero! Easy peasy. : cracking : Rainbow Dash: My game is officially back on. If only somepony were here to pat me on the back. Eh, guess I'll have do it myself– yelps screams Help! spits Help! You?! I suppose you want me to thank– You gotta be kidding me... : cheering : Rainbow Dash: Lemme get this straight. She's strong, she's agile, and she's magic? Ughhh! How do I compete with that? Wait a minute. I do have a leg up on her. And that leg is... wings! Hah! Take that, Mare Do Well! : cheering : Rainbow Dash: Oh, for the love of Pete. : Applejack: Gotta hand it to the girl, that Mare Do Well sure can pull off some pretty heroic feats. : Twilight Sparkle: I must say, I was impressed by that spell she used to fix the dam. Seems like something like that would take quite a bit of study. : Rainbow Dash: growls : Fluttershy: She really cares about everypony's safety. : Rarity: Have you seen her costume? It is to die for! If you ask me she's a hero of fashion. : Applejack: And she's modest and humble. She lets her actions speak for themselves. Gotta admire that. : Rainbow Dash: I don't have to admire that! I don't think she's all that great! : Spike: She's... great. : Rainbow Dash: I didn't say that. : Twilight Sparkle: Sounds like somepony's jealous. : Rainbow Dash: Who, me? : Spike: Rainbow Dash is jealous. : Rainbow Dash: Don't write that, Spike! : laughing : Spike: Correction: Rainbow Dash is very jealous. : Rainbow Dash: Fine! Laugh all you want, but I'll be the one laughing when I prove to you all that I'm just as good– no, that I'm a better hero than Mare Do Well! : Rainbow Dash: Huh, no sign of trouble here. Darn it. : Rainbow Dash: Buses and baby carriages are always careening down this hill. Where is an out-of-control vehicle when you need one?! : Rainbow Dash: Rrgh, there are absolutely no freak natural disasters going on anywhere! How am I supposed to prove myself when everything's so normal and safe? gasps Hold it right there, Granny Smith! You don't have to pretend with me. I can see that you're in way over your head here. : Granny Smith: Eh, what's that? : Rainbow Dash: You're putting on a brave face, I get it. But you don't have to anymore. I'll help you cross the street! : Granny Smith: grunting Actually, I can cross the street just fine! : Rainbow Dash: Don't worry! You're in extremely... capable... hooves! : Granny Smith: grunts Back off! : Rainbow Dash: pants Here we are! Safe and sound. A good and heroic citizen deserves a little recognition, don't you think? : Granny Smith: I didn't wanna cross the street in the first place! and squeaking : Amethyst Star: grunting : Rainbow Dash: gasps Somepony's in trouble! : Amethyst Star: grunting : Rainbow Dash: You'd better let me handle this, ma'am! For your own safety, I must ask you to stand back! : Amethyst Star: Oh, brother. : Rainbow Dash: neck grunting : Rainbow Dash: Ta-da! : Amethyst Star: Uh... thanks. : Rainbow Dash: How would you describe what I just did? Would you say I was amazing? : Amethyst Star: Aren't you milking this a bit? : Rainbow Dash: Please, just answer the question! Was I, or was I not, amazing? : Amethyst Star: Oh, you're amazing alright. An amazingly– : Rainbow Dash: Oh, look! : rattling : Rainbow Dash: Another great feat of heroism! I have just saved that grass! : "Pine Breeze": From what? : Rainbow Dash: From weeds! Weeds that were attempting to eat this lawn! : Liza Doolots: Lame... : Pony: Whatever. : Rainbow Dash: Aww, who am I kidding? : rumbles throughout : Rainbow Dash: All anypony talks about is Mare Do Well this and Mare Do Well that! What about me? How could everypony forget about me so easily? I mean... have I changed? Same sleek body. Same flowing mane. Same spectacular hooves. Nope, I'm still awesome. They're wrong. But... then... why am I all alone? I hate being all alone. : Scootaloo: Hey, Rainbow Dash! : Rainbow Dash: I knew it! No need to apologize, squirt. Anypony could make that mistake. : Scootaloo: Mistake? What mistake? : Rainbow Dash: Wait a minute. Why are you here? : Scootaloo: To invite you to join us! We're heading off to the thank you parade for Ponyville's greatest hero, Mare Do Well. : Rainbow Dash: No! No way! Can't you see I-I wanna be alone? I love being alone. : Scootaloo: Oh, okay. See you later then. : Rainbow Dash: Yeah, right, like I'm gonna thank her. mockingly Thank you, Mare Do Well, whoever you are, for ruining e– normal Hey, squirt! Wait up! : Mayor Mare: Welcome to Ponyville's first, but surely not last, thank you parade, in honor of our city's greatest hero, the mysterious Mare Do Well! : cheering : Rainbow Dash: The mysterious Mare Do Well, huh? : gasp : Rainbow Dash: So what are you hiding? Let's see how mysterious you are without that mask! : Mare Do Well: whistles : Rainbow Dash: What the hay? : Mare Do Well: whistles : Rainbow Dash: Grrr... I got you now! Alright, Miss Mysterious! Mystery... solved! yelps P-p-p-p- Pinkie?! Whudda- hud-d-duh- hud-d-duh- huh?! Twilight?! Applejack?! There were three of you?! : Twilight Sparkle: Yup, we all played Mare Do Well at different times. : Applejack: I'' stopped the carriage bus with these babies, Bucky McGillicuddy and Kicks McGee. : '''Pinkie Pie': I saved the construction workers with my Pinkie Sense. twitches : shatters : Cherry Berry: Sorry! : Pinkie Pie: It's alright. : Twilight Sparkle: And I'' used my magic to fix the dam. : '''Fluttershy': Ooh, ooh! And I did the flyby afterwards. : Rarity: I'' made the costumes. Fabulous if I do say so myself! : '''Rainbow Dash': I don't understand. Why? Don't you want me to be a hero? : Twilight Sparkle: Of course we want you to be a hero. : Applejack: But a real hero doesn't brag. : Rainbow Dash: Uh, I guess I did start to brag a little. : Other main cast: A little?! : Rainbow Dash: Okay, a lot. : Twilight Sparkle: Celebrating your accomplishments is natural. But... : Applejack: ...Rubbin' them in everypony's face is not. : Pinkie Pie: Yeah, the only thing that should be rubbed in anypony's face is chocolate cake. slurp : Applejack: I think we're getting off topic here. : Twilight Sparkle: What we're trying to say is, it's great to be really good at something, but it's important to act with grace and humility. : Rainbow Dash: Ohhhh. That makes loads more sense. Yeah. You're right. And I guess I should've also acted with grace and humility when others outshine me. Like Mare Do Well. : Twilight Sparkle: Sounds like you've got a letter to write to Princess Celestia. : Spike: Already got it covered. As your ghost writer, I've already penned a letter to the Princess. : Rainbow Dash: That's nice of you, Spike, but I really wanna write this letter myself. : Spike: Aww, come on, I wrote the whole thing already! : Rainbow Dash: Okay, let's hear it. : Spike: throat Dear Princess Cel- : Rainbow Dash: Look out! It's a real ghost! : Pinkie Pie and Spike: and screaming : Others: laughing : music : credits